Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet has been proposed. The image forming apparatus includes a paper sheet feeder, an image forming unit, and a paper sheet discharge unit. The image forming unit forms an image on a sheet sent out from the paper sheet feeder in the image forming unit. Then, after a fixing process of the image is performed on the sheet, the sheet is discharged in a paper sheet discharge unit.
There is proposed a constitution where a high voltage circuit board that supplies a high voltage to an image forming unit is located on a sidewall of an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus. Further, there is proposed a constitution where a high voltage circuit board and an electric power supply circuit board are located on a sidewall or bottom portion of an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus.